A Valentine's Surprise
by La Chatillon
Summary: Most of the world has a crush on/loves Arthur, and therefore send him Valentine's Day presents. Normally he just ignores it, but this year, he feels his has to give something back, but it's not in the way that everyone expects...
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is the prologue for my first proper story. I have the next chapter written but I wanna see what you guys think first before I post it. So yeah, please reveiw if you think I should post the rest! Chatillon out!**_

_**ME NO OWN STUFF YOU KNOW! AND SORRY TO DAMON ALBARN FOR STEALING HIS NAME!**_

England sighed as he looked at his calendar. It was nearly Valentine's Day, and as most of the nations sent him something on that particular day, he felt it was high time he gave something back, but what? "It's such a hassle! I understand why France has reverted to the simple box of macaroons now." He put his head on the desk in exasperation.

"Something the matter, Arthur?" asked Arthur's Britpop version as he walked in the room.

"Not really, Damon. It's just that I can't seem to find a suitable Valentine's gift for anyone."

Damon hummed thoughtfully, "Well, you could always send them flowers."

"I have bad experiences with giving flowers as you know full well, Damon," said Arthur, his head still on the desk.

"Fine, fine, no flowers," conceded Damon, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "What about... music?"

"Music? What do you mean by that?"

"Whatever you want." Arthur sat up and scratched his chin.

"How about, a private concert?" Damon nodded.

"Sounds good, who do you want?"

"I'll front, I want you on guitar, Cymru on bass, and North on drums. Oh, and Eire on call."

"North? You sure?"

"Scottie gets stage fright, you know that. And he'll do something stupid if I let him up there."

"True. So, where are we doing it?"

"Hmm. O2 2 sound good?"

"Bit big, don't you think?"

"You're right. The Angel?"

"The Angel sounds good to me; we can always soundproof the room."

"Exactly," nodded Arthur, "Right, so we need a guest list and invites. And we need the amps and mics."

"You do the invites and playlist. I'll get the band together and secure the venue."

"Alright," Damon pulled out his phone and walked out the room already calling the number for the Angel Islington.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~

France, America, Canada, Japan, China, Russia, Denmark, Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, Greece, Turkey, Thailand, and Belgium went downstairs on the morning of the 12th of February to find a red and white dethorned rose on top of a red envelope. They opened them and found this.

_You have been warmly invited to the Angel Islington function room at 8:00pm on the 14th February 2015._

_Please bring your invitation with you. _

_There is a surprise waiting for you when you get there._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arthur Kirkland _

The nations in question smiled and started planning for what they would wear, none of them noticing the small picture of an electric guitar sitting innocently in the bottom left corner...

**_AN Edit: I changed something because I didn't know Damon actually had blue eyes! I'm such an idiot._**

**_AN 2nd Edit: I can't spell Cymru, fixing all of them at the moment._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: So hear it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! A Valentine's Surprise Chapter 1! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything seen here apart from the idea for Damon, North and Cymri!**_

"And that's it! The last nation is in and settled! Let's get started before anything happens," called Damon, coming into the wings of the stage.

"Alright gang, this is it! Remember, this is where we stop hiding," and with that Arthur walked on stage to greet the waiting nations. As he did so he heard a collective gasp from the audience and he sighed, "Yes, yes, I understand it's all very exciting but please stay sane enough to enjoy the music, please" Arthur had come out in skinny jeans, a t-shirt with his flag on and a leather jacket, and he looked very sexy to the nations in front of him. He looked around at all of the nations who were in various states of formal attire and sighed, "Damon! No one noticed the guitar!"

"No-one?" Damon walked out on stage in his classic workman's clothes, "I thought at least one of them would spot it!"

"What guitar?" asked Gilbert.

"If you look in the bottom left corner of your invitation you should find a small picture of Damon's guitar," said Arthur. All of the nations got out their invites and looked. Half of them smacked themselves for being so stupid, "Well, now you've realised how bloody unobservant you all are, I believe that we can start."

"What shall we start with, Damon?"

"Song 2 sound good to you?"

"Indeed! North! Cymru! Get yourselves out here and start playing!" Northern Ireland and Wales came out and took up their instruments. North started the beat, "So, most of you probably know this song, but, did you also know, that I wrote it?" Wales picked up the riff, "No? Well, not many do." Artie paused for a bit before...

"Woo Hoo!

Woo Hoo!

Woo Hoo!

Woo Hoo!

I got my head checked

By a jumbo jet

It wasn't easy

But nothing is

No

Woo Hoo

When I feel heavy-metal

Woo Hoo

And I'm pins and I'm needles

Woo Hoo

Well, I lie and I'm easy

All the time but I am never sure

Why I need you

Pleased to meet you

I got my head done

When I was young

It's not my problem

It's not my problem

Woo Hoo

When I feel heavy-metal

Woo Hoo

And I'm pins and I'm needles

Woo Hoo

Well, I lie and I'm easy

All the time but I am never sure

Why I need you

Pleased to meet you

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Oh yeah" Artie finished the song and took a deep breath, wiping his hair out his eyes. He looked at his audience and laughed out loud, "Oh if you could see yourselves! What? Weren't expecting nice, gentlemanly England to rock out to his own song? Thought all he listened to was classical music like Austria? Ha! No freaking way! The longest song I can sit through safely is 17 and a half minutes long, and that's pushing it," The sitting nations were mostly too shocked to comment. The only ones who weren't were France, Canada, and America, "So, if you don't like this side of me, you may leave now, you are not good enough for me." Austria, Switzerland, Greece, Belgium, China and India got up out of their seats and walked out, Belgium in the process of getting out a tissue as she did so. Arthur sighed as he watched them go before turning back to his audience, "Well, there was always going to be a few broken hearts today. Anywhovian, let me see how many we have here," Artie did a quick head count, "11 out of 17 have stayed, that's not that bad. Oh and don't worry about all of them, I knew that at least one person was going to leave so I took the liberty of having Albert, my Victorian self, stand on the other side of the door with a welcoming arm and shoulder to cry on, like the true gentleman that he is." The nations looked at each other for a second

"Maybe you should tell them why they're here, Artie," suggested Wales.

"Oh right, so, for years now each one of you has sent me Valentine's Day cards and presents and all the caboodle that comes with it. Now, I, being a gentleman, wanted to repay you for everything you've sent to me or done for me over the years, and even though most of you annoy the hell out of me most of the time, I-I do admit that, erm, a-at times you are, f-friendly to me," Arthur took a deep breath, "a-and over the years, I do have to admit, that, I… Love all of you," Arthur took another deep breath, "Thank God that's out, seriously! But, I do mean it, and this is why I organised this, with the help of Damon, I wanted to do _something_ for you all that showed what I'm really like, and who I really am. The gentleman you've all seen for the past 60 years is not me; he is simply a façade. I wanted to be myself, I really did, but there was something holding me back, and I realise now that, that something, was fear; fear of rejection, fear of the loneliness that comes when everybody leaves you, a loneliness that I have felt too many times. And that's why I never let anyone come to my actual house, this is why I am so, how does Kiku put it? Tsundere? Am I saying that right?" Kiku nodded from his seat.

"Wait, Angleterre, are you saying zat Kirkland Manor is not your real 'ouse?" asked France standing up.

"That is what I am saying exactly France, none of you would have ever been able to get to Neverland Mansion."

"Where is it then?"

"It's… on top of a cloud, over a forest. It's situated dead centre of the 3D British Isles. 55®N 3.5®W 672m above sea level." The nations sat back to digest this information.

"So, dude! How do you guys get up there?" asked America.

"We fly, of course!"

"Fly?" asked all the nations.

Artie turned and looked at the others on the stage, who were trying to stifle their laughter, "Is that our next song?"

"I guess so," said Damon, still chuckling.

"Eoghan! Do you still know all the lyrics to You Can Fly?" called Artie into the wings.

"Of course I do!" came the reply

"You want to be Michael then?"

"Can't I be Peter for once?" asked Eoghan as he walked onstage. When he did, anyone who had known England as a kid squealed and the ones who didn't gasped, "Would people stop doing that? Yes I'm little England, call me Eoghan or Albion I don't care."

"No I'm Peter!" said Artie.

"Fine!" huffed Eoghan.

"I'm John!" Piped in Damon

"Fine, now, North could you…?"

"You're not leaving me out of this!" said Fem!Arthur, coming onto the stage.

"Guinn! Not now!"

"Yes, now! I want to be Wendy!" said Guinevere, in a tone that broached no argument.

"Fine, you're out now anyway. Go on then, start."

"Wait! Cushioning charms!" said Eoghan

"Oh right, yeah" Artie got out his wand and waved it over the three 'children', "Okay, now we can start!"

North hit play on the sound system and everyone heard the fanfare, Alfred internally squealing that Artie was using Disney.

"But Artie, how do we get to Neverland?"

"We fly of course!"

"Fly?"

"It's easy! All you gotta do is to, is to, is...to... Huh! That's funny!"

"What's the matter? Don't you know?"

"Oh sure, it's, it's just that I never thought about it before. Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought!"

"Any happy little thought?"

"Uh-huh"

"Like toys at Christmas?"

"Sleigh bells? Snow?"

"Yep! Watch me now-here I go!" He actually started to fly around the room using his own invisible fairy wings.

"It's easier than pie!"

"He can fly!"

"He can fly!"

"He flew!"

"Now, you try"

"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon

Oh-Underneath a magic moon"

"I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave"

"I'll think I'll be an Indian brave"

"Now, everybody try-one, two, three!" They all actually jumped off the stage.

"""We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!""" They landed on the ground and sat up, shaking themselves off.

"This won't do-what's the matter with you?

All it takes is faith and trust... oh!

And something I forgot-Dust!"

"Dust?"

"Dust?" Unseen to the other nations, Artie plucked a fairy from the air around him.

"Yep! Just a little bit of pixie dust," Artie shook the fairy's dust gently over the three on the floor.

"Now, think of the happiest things.

It's the same as having wings"

"Let's all try it, just once more"

"Look! We're rising off the floor" and they were! All of them where rising of the floor, like they were flying.

"Jiminy!"

"Oh my!"

"We can fly!"

"You can fly!"

"We can fly!"

"Come on, everybody, here we go!

Off to Never Land!" They started flying round the room, Artie sprinkling his own dust on the nations. Some of the nations actually started to float and follow the six (North and Wales had joined them) out of the open window and out over London. As they flew, the six in front started to sing (with perfect harmony)

"Think of a wonderful thought

Any merry little thought

Think of Christmas, think of snow

Think of sleigh bells - off you go!

Like reindeer in the sky

You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!

Think of the happiest things

It's the same as having wings

Take the path that moonbeams make

If the moon is still awake

You'll see him wink his eye

You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!

Up you go with a heigh and ho

To the stars beyond the blue

There's a Never Land waiting for you

Where all your happy dreams come true

Every dream that you dream will come true"

"Come on everyone!" called Eoghan.

"When there's a smile in your heart

There's no better time to start

Think of all the joy you'll find

When you leave the world behind

And bid your cares good-bye

You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!" By the end of the song the group had arrived at Kirkland Mansion. The siblings landed on the clouds that made up the grounds around it and looked at the group that had followed them.

"Select group, you said," said Damon sarcastically, looking over the group.

"It's fairly select; there are only two types of people here," replied Artie. The group that followed them consisted of France, America, Canada, Japan, Denmark, and Prussia, "You can land, it's perfectly safe," said North to the still floating nations, "Do you believe now?"

"Well, of course they do, North. That's such a lumpin' stupid question," said Lumpy Space Princess floating over.

"Dude! You have LSP living at your place?" asked Alfred, eyes sparkling.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM?" shouted North and Cymru at Artie.

"Of course not! It ruins the surprise!"

"Wait, tell us what?" asked Canada.

"It doesn't matter, you'll find out soon enough!"

"So, shall we see whether the mansion has survived?" The other five shuddered.

"With Scottie and Eire in charge, no way," said Eoghan. Artie sighed and opened the door anyway. He peered in and found… chaos.

The Entrance hall was a mess, there were random characters doing random things everywhere, Lemongrab was screaming _again_, Shaggy and Scooby were eating an all you can eat, self-refreshing buffet with Chowder, Cheese had built a cheese fort in one corner, there where dragons and ratbirds flying around everywhere and everybody else was either perched on the chandelier escaping or having a food fight, and guess what? Scottie and Eire were on opposing teams for the food fight.

Artie shuddered and withdrew from the doors, turning to face his family, "I think Guinn is the only one who can take this one"

"It's that bad?" asked North.

"All out food fight and Lemongrab's in there," They all shuddered again.

"Fine, I'll go in," sighed Guinn.

"I'll just warn the sane ones that you're coming in before you start shouting," said Artie opening the door again and flying up to the chandelier, "I'd advise covering your ears, Guinn's coming in in a sec, she's just getting mad," Pooh, Rabbit, Owl, Alice, White Rabbit, Masky, Hoodie, Raven and Foster nodded and covered their ears just as Guinn doorkicked.

"WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Everyone stopped immediately and slowly looked towards the fuming female nation by the door. She huffed and stormed over to Scotland and Ireland, grabbing them both by the ear, "I KNOW I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LISTENED TO DAMON WHEN HE SAID THAT YOU COULD BE TRUSTED, BUT WE GAVE YOU A CHANCE, ONE CHANCE TO PROVE YOU COULD BE RESPONSIBLE AND YOU BLEW IT! I HOPE YOU ARE PLEASED WITH YOURSELVES!" and with that she dragged them to the door, "Wanda, Cosmo make sure this place is ready for six guests being formally welcomed by the time I get back, and do make sure everyone's down safely from the ceiling, please?"

"Is it only the ones we expected?" asked Wanda

"Yes, it is, see you in a bit!" Guinn doorkicked back out, walked to the edge of the cloud, and chucked her two older brothers off. She dusted her hands off and walked back to the group, ignoring the dust cloud behind her. She came back to applause from the Kirklands and frightened glances from the six nations with them. Guinn curtseyed with her miniskirt, "Thank you, thank you. I believe they should be ready by now."

"Are we giving them the proper welcome?" asked Wales.

"Of course we are!"

"Very well, my dear,"

_**AN: So, what do you think? If you notice anything wrong please review! Actually, review anyway! Chattion, OUT!**_

_**AN Edit: Spelling errors.**_

_**AN Edit 2: Giving you a link to what Song 2 is like: **_**_ /watch?v=ukc8jJdkG74_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN: Sorry for leaving you guys on that cliffy, but the story wanted it to be there so it's there. This chapter is all explanation and fuzz and less of the weird stuff really. And yes pastaaddict, it does sort of feel like a weird cheese dream doesn't it? Anyway, here's Chapter 2!_**

**_Disclaimer: Meesa no own most tings here. Meesa only parroting and twisting stuffs. Enjoy!_**

Wales walked up to the door and started knocking in a pattern that was not recognised by any of the six visiting nations, strangely.

KNOCKKNOCK KNOCKKNOCK

Guinn, who had folded her arms across her chest like a mummy, then clicked twice.

KNOCKKNOCK KNOCKKNOCK

The door banged twice before opening with an eerie creak.

The room inside was pitch black apart from a spotlight in the centre, shining down on Artie, wings revealed and tinker fairy garb on.

"I hereby call to everyone and all!

To gather round and find delights,

Oh say now can you listeners hear the call

That is the wind that sweeps across the nights?

Or perhaps you feelers feel that small touch

Of the winds cool breath through your hair and clothes?

But I am not one who wants you to touch,

Nor am I one who would listen to woes.

But give me some words from a page or screen

And the wondrous things you have only dreamed

All of these things are the things that I've seen

While to you just impossible it seemed.

But now I decide, for once in my life

To share all the traits that have made my life."

Another spotlight came up on Eoghan, who had slipped into the room while England was reciting.

"Say hi to the first me, Little Eoghan. He's been around since 400AD. He was first taught by his father and brothers, and then Grandpa Rome and then Germania, as our history shows. Then when he left, Eoghan played with monks but Norway came and took his friends away. He took lots of things, but gave just one, he gave some language, some words, and then he went and left, Eoghan was young and did not understand; why had the strangers all come to his land? He thought hard before the next wave came, and then when they did he had an idea. 'I could welcome the French ones, maybe they're nice.' So he tried to say Hello, how do you do? But every time he was always turned down. After a while, he stopped all his trying. What was the point if he was just to leave crying?

But then one day, as he lay on his back; he saw a face looking down from above. At first he was cautious, he wanted to run, but there was something about this blonde haired one that made him stop and think and talk. And they found that they hated each other but as the years went on, the spats changed for them. Not to the world, but inside, in them, they became a routine, an arduous chore. And it would have continued their whole life through,

If not for a day, and a dream that night,

And a decision to finally do something right," Artie smiled as Eoghan rushed over to France and hugged his legs. France nearly fell over when Eoghan barrelled into him but bent down and picked him up, hugging him tightly.

The spotlight that Eoghan had been under blacked out and another spotlight showed up, this one on the opposite side of the room.

"Captain Kirkland. A fine, fine sailor, the best privateer ever to sail the seven seas. Well, I say privateer, but he was a pirate. Yes, a pirate, through and through; Booty, plunder, booty of the –ahem- other variety. Yes, he had it all, at least, he thought he did, but when he did venture home, there was one thing he saw.

He saw the families looking so happy and he thought of his brothers, his biggest head sore, he hated them all, but damnit he missed them. So he went to visit, just one time. He found himself walking in to a hell. Scottie was drunk, that was plain to see, but there was something else there as well, the flames of rebellion, a fire in his eyes.

1689, the Jacobites were starting, the Captain fled, but he was a Captain no more, his men had been found and sentenced to hang, he sighed and put on the dreaded façade, and he boarded a ship, and sailed to his new colonies. He got there but France was there already, so they fought but the Captain had had enough. After the fight he sat down and despaired, but here comes another boy with blonde hair, and blue eyes so like the ones that saved him back then. He took the boy and made him safe and he left for just a few months.

But when he got back, Oh, his surprise! His little brother was as tall as the skies! They went on like this just a few more years but then a recession, oh he knew. He knew as he saw, that same fire in his younger brother's eyes. It went and spread, the war was here! Another memory to add to the pain

But, wait! There's another, the blonde boy's brother

So quiet, so good, near forgotten in the big shadow of his brother. The Captain clung to him, but eventually it was time to let go,

But nevertheless he will always know,

There's a part of him that still loves them so," Captain Kirkland stepped out of his spotlight and walked to America and Canada. He stood on tiptoes and kissed both of them on the cheek before leaning on Canada's chest, carefully minding Kumajiro.

The spotlight shut off again and another one opened up,

"You all know the gentlemanly mask that Artie has been hiding behind for a long time. Well, during the age of Queen Victoria, Artie was honestly, the gentleman. Albert is a lonely sort of chap, very much the stiff upper lip and the Top Hat and the 'What ho!' and all that malarkey. Read Dickens, went to the opera, he was the most eligible bachelor around, but none of the girls really mattered to him, he had his heart set on a man, a man that lived far across seas, a noble samurai by day, a silent ninja by night. Both men following the same basic rules: Be polite and courteous at all times, and avoid the female population as much as possible.

But this man was always out of reach for Albert, until, 1902, the first Anglo-Japanese Alliance! His chance to be with the one he loved! But it was short-lived.

WW1 came, Arthur came out again, the public needed a military man. Arthur was that, he was not, so, he bided his time, waiting for the day when they could finally be together.

There was a lull.

Quick quick! Re build! Re-arm!

WW2.

It broke his heart to do what he did. He begged Arthur to say to America 'Wait until Europe is finished fighting before you detonate, please.'

We heard the news, everyone rejoiced!

But he stayed at home, drew the blinds, and cried.

But now, why now, he can finally have

What he has wanted all this time," Albert walked gracefully over to Japan, went down on one knee, and held out a hand in an offering. Japan placed his hand in Albert's and Albert brought it to his lips and kissed it before standing up and standing just behind a fiercely blushing Japan.

The spotlight went down and the fourth spotlight of the evening came down on Damon,

"Damon is a hot head, he does some stupid things, but thankfully he's not as bad as my punk stage. Damon has been through two name changes so far, he started out as Paul, Paul McCartney. Lead singer for the Beatles.

He then became David, David Bowie for a bit,

But now he's Damon, Damon Albarn. Lead singer of Blur, co-creator of 2D, Noodle, Murdoc, and Russell. The band otherwise known as the Gorillaz. Now, Damon is different to the other three, because his story involves no pain or wars; only a guitar, his fame, and a couple of men.

Damon was alone, his fame and his guitar the only ones he saw. He thought he had it all, like the Captain before him. So he sat at the bar, drink in hand and two odd-looking men pop up either side of him, one albino, the other with hair that defies gravity. They sit down, order a pint each, and start to talk to him. Damon didn't know what to do, and he wondered why they had picked him of all people to talk to? So he asked, the two chuckled and said that he looked lonely.

Lonely? Maybe he was, because soon after, the chats became more regular, chats became calls, calls became hangouts, hangouts became backstage passes and soon, Damon fell down the rabbit hole and saw them in a new light.

From mates, then to friends,

From friends, then to romance each end.

Thank you for being there,

When no one else seemed to care," Damon walked over to Denmark and Prussia and slung an arm over each of them.

"But now my friends, the tragedy ends

And a new chapter starts, one that is nice

A Valentine's treat, for love among fr-"

"GET ON WIZ IT!" came a French accent out of the darkness

"YOU CAN'T RUSH A SHAKESPEARIAN STYLE SONNET, FROG!" yelled back Arthur

"ZEN DON'T DO ONE! ZEY 'AVE BEEN IGNORANT TOO LONG, YOU EMPTY-HEADED ANIMAL!"

"FINE! Sparky, turn on the lights." There was a sound like a generator starting up and all of the lights came on. The guests all blinked at the sudden light before gasping. The entire hall was filled with fictional characters of every shape, size and art style. Some characters even had two or more versions of themselves, to accommodate for different eras and styles.

"Surprise!" said all five Englands at once. The nations all just stared in shock at the scene in front of them.

The Englands waved their hands in front of each of their respective partner's faces to snap them out of it.

"Okay, now you have all gotten over the shock, I have a few gifts to give out. First, Japan," Albert pushed Japan forward as Artie flew into the mass of characters, a few seconds later, Japan saw a familiar face coming through the crowd.

"Mew?"

"Yes! I was debating whether to get you Totoro or a Pokémon, but I thought Totoro would be a bit big, so, Mew you get. Next, Canada," Captain got off Canada who went forward as Artie went in again, and came out carrying a dark brown grizzly bear cub, "Canada, meet Koda"

"Hi there!" said Koda from Artie's arms. Canada put Kumajiro down and took Koda from Artie.

"You're not going to forget me, are you?" he asked the bear.

"Course not, Canada!"

"That's great, eh," said Canada, going back to his place.

"Next, Prussia," Prussia went forward as Artie fetched his character.

"HI!" yelled Roo as he jumped on Prussia, actually knocking him over, "Oh, whoops"

"Roo, what have I told you about jumping on people?"

"Not to do it, sorry Arthur"

"It's not me you have to apologise to, is it?"

"Sorry, Prussia."

"Hey, it's fine! My skull has been thickened by Hungary's Patented Frying Pan of Doom™"

"Okay!" Roo got off Prussia as he stood up and went back.

"Denny next."

"Hello there!" said the first Disney Cheshire Cat (the pink and purple one), grinning as Artie jumped.

"Could you not do that?" asked Artie

"I think, no" Said Chess, floating over to Denny and lying on his head.

"Fine, France," said Artie sighing and going back in.

"Who do you have for me, mon cher?" As he said that, a little black and white terrier ran out and jumped on France, who had luckily put Eoghan down. France looked at the dog and gasped, "Idéfix?!"

"Yep! I knew you would like him. You better take good care of him. And finally, America." England whistled and a white dog in a red cape flew from one of the top levels to land in front of Alfred.

"Krypto!"

"At your service!" answered the Superdog.

"Thanks Iggy!"

"Don't call me that! It's Artie, Arthur, Dad or Mom if you really must, but not Iggy!"

"MOM?!" asked everyone but France.

"It is generally accepted in the old empire that I'm more of a mother than a father," conceded Artie, shrugging, "India, Australia, New Zealand, Gibraltar and Falklands all call me Mom. Hong Kong is the only one that I'm a parent of that calls me Dad, but his Mom is China."

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked America.

"Not really. I mean, it's still respectful, and I am of the view that moms are generally held in higher regard than dads. And come on, I do embroidery in my free time for Christ's sake! I spent the week after David Tennant's regeneration crying in my room, and I regularly find myself cleaning the house, comforting crying children, and telling people what to do. Speaking of…" Arthur turned around to the remaining characters, "I believe that it is home time for everyone without a backstage pass!"

"AAAAWWWWW! We don't wanna go home!" cried the majority of the hall.

"Tough! Off with you, before I decide to cook you something!" The hall cleared immediately. Artie turned back to his loves, "And that kids, is how to deal with un-co-operative annoyances."

"Did you ever do that with us?" asked Canada.

"Aye, America definitely," answered Captain, "You not so much. Ya always were more quiet than ya brova. Felt like ah was playin' 'ide an' go seek wit' ya 'alf the time if ah'm 'onest."

"Oh, so you looked for me."

"Ah most certainly did, Mattie."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

_**AN: So does everything make a bit more sense now? I sincerely hope so. And to the Guest, this is who Damon is. 'Til Chapter 3! Cheerio!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: HI THERE! So, I had a bit of writer's block for the last bit of this one and it just did not want to be written! If anyone is confused about anything from any of the previous chapters or this one leave a review or PM me and I'll be sure to include any explanations needed in the next few chapters. Also, in a couple of chapters time there's gonna be a small competition, I'll explain more when we get to it but, yeah. Okay, Enjoy!**_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKKNOCK KNOCK

The Englands and cartoons all stomped/clapped/clicked two times simultaneously.

"Shave and a haircut?" asked America.

"We spend most of our time around toons, did you think we'd use anything else for a simple knocking signal?" said Damon as the door slowly creaked open and a thin, green-haired man shuffled in, his trench coat and blue and purple scarf hanging limply from his frame. Eoghan took one look at the newcomer and let out a large cheer, running straight over to the man.

"So…what was the score?" The man muttered something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said it was four-nil. Ya completely thrashed us, ya little rascal."

Eoghan just laughed, "So…hand it over!" Eoghan held his hand out to the man.

"Ya drive an 'ard bargain, ya piece a pony!" He drew a syringe needle out his pocket and dropped it in Eoghan's waiting palm.

"This better be the real one, Sid."

"Artur 'oo is zis?" asked France.

"This is Sid, my pu-"

"Ah can introduce meself, ya prat."

"Be my guest, ya shirt-lifting cock-sucker."

"Pot, kettle"

"Truth!" called Eoghan, making his way in between the two fighting Englands, "Now, Arthur, shut up and Sid, introductions."

Albert chuckled, "It continues to amuse me how little Eoghan can so easily end your foolish squabbles."

"Oh, shurrup Grandad! Now, my name is Sid, I'm the punk, anarchist and working class Side of Artie, I came about with the rise of the Luddites in 1811, and my nation of choice is America."

"Wait I get two?" asked America.

"You all get all of us, but Captain needs a more platonic relationship from you, like the one we had back then," said Artie quickly, effectively bottling the jealousy that was rising in the other nations.

"Hey Sid, what was the score for our game?"

"2-1 to you. The Scousers are going crazy."

"What is this, may I ask?" piped up Japan.

"Oh, it's quite simple really," spoke up Cheshire from Denmark's head, "Each England supports a different football team. Arthur supports Arsenal, Albert supports Chelsea, Sid supports West Ham, Eoghan supports West Bromwich Albion, Damon supports Liverpool and Captain supports Manchester United. As you could probably guess, West Ham were playing West Brom in the FA cup today. And West Ham won."

"Guys, Sid's still sad," said Roo.

"I agree, so Sid, why don't you go with the others and set up the stage. And I'll stay and entertain our hosts," said Arthur, gesturing to the stairs behind him.

"Yeah sure, c'mon everyone," Sid said, running up the stairs, the rest of the Englands apart from Arthur hot on his heels. Arthur turned back to his guests.

"So they'll take about 10 minutes to set up so let's go sit down shall we?" The nations nodded and followed Arthur up another set of stairs into a large living room.

The living room was…different. It was a mixture of lots of different eras and styles, but somehow it all fitted together like it was always meant to be. The walls were a neutral off-white, broken up on one side by large French door windows, and were decorated with various weapons, animal heads, paintings, geeky posters and the odd spray-painted picture; the floor was covered in fluffy rugs of different colours, shapes and sizes. The room was furnished in much the same style as the walls, with an old-fashioned toy-box in one corner and a TV in another. At the front of the room was a fireplace surrounded by seven different seats, one for each England. One was high-backed and a regal red, Albert's; one was black and red and obviously hand-made, Sid's; there was a bean bag covered with the British flag and RAF symbols, Eoghan's; there was a sort of less pompous throne that seemed to be almost made of driftwood, Captain's; one of them was a blue fabric recliner, Damon's; and the last two were faux leather swivel love-seats belonging to Artie and Guinn. Arthur went straight over to the wall by the side of the fireplace and started muttering to himself.

"Oh, how do you do it again? It's been too long since I've done this, the last one was Damon and that wasn't me Sid did it. I need to check the guide. Captchalogue open!" An interface of floppy disc type things with pictures on them arranged in a tree fashion appeared in the air. Arthur looked at where there was one with a picture of a book underneath a sword and an arrow. He sighed and looked at where the six nations were looking at him in interest. "You might want to take a step back." The nations complied and Arthur pulled out the disc containing the book and quickly darted out of the way of the falling weaponry. "God I need to change that code at some point. Anyway, chairs, chairs, chairs." Arthur waved his hand over the items on the floor, causing them to fly into their respective places on the wall as he flicked through the book. "A-ha! Okay, so I need a sample of DNA to put in the interface. Can I have a strand of hair from each of you?" Arthur asked the bamboozled nations.

"For what?" asked Denmark.

"You need seats don't you? Neverland Mansion is set up in such a way that everyone has their furniture personalised to them and only them. We all have different beds and chairs and tableware and they reflect what you always wanted but never thought you could have. Neverland is the place of dreams, you know. So, just one piece of hair, please?" The nations looked at one another and nodded, pulling a strand of hair out and offering it to Arthur. Arthur took them and went over to where a panel had opened up in the wall and placed the hairs inside. He shut the panel and tapped a few buttons. The panel blipped and blooped before there was a six consecutive pops. The nations turned to the fireplace where there were six new chairs. There was a sort of futon with an adjustable back so it could be a mat or a chair for Japan, a mauve chaise longue with a gold fleur-de-lys embroidered on the arm for France, a big, fluffy beanbag shaped like Gilbird with a small wooden perch on the top for Prussia and Gilbird, a throne-like red and white armchair for Denmark, a black leather recliner armchair for Canada and a very familiar-looking bed for America...

"You still...want...to sit on your old bed, Alfred?" said Arthur with a weak sort of smile.

"Yeah..." admitted Alfred, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I never really meant what I said that day, huh?" He put his hand down as Arthur ran into his chest and hugged him tightly, crying slightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"Hey, hey, what're you thanking me for?"

"For admitting that I am still your brother." America smiled and hugged Arthur back before France cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should sit down and Arthur can explain some zings to us, hmm?" Arthur broke away from Alfred nodding.

"I suppose you deserve the right to ask a few questions." Arthur dropped into the loveseat and crossed his legs, slouching back. "Well, go on, sit down." Everyone sat or knelt on their respective seats and immediately relaxed into them, France even going so far as to take his shoes off and lie over the arm of his chaise longue. Arthur chuckled, "Yeah, that's everyone's initial reaction to the chairs. Just wait until you try out the beds. But, I digress, so, questions!"

"Vy do jou have all of these alters, Arthur?" Prussia asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"In all honesty, I don't know why I have them and no-one else does. I think it's because I'm an island and easily isolated so Mum made me some companions so I wasn't lonely anymore," said Arthur with a shrug, "As I said, I have no idea though."

"Why did you 'ide from us for so long, Angleterre?" asked France with disappointment.

Arthur hung his head at France's tone. "To tell the truth...I was scared. I didn't want to be rejected yet again; when Mum died Scottie and Eire hated me, and Grandpa, Daddy and Dad had all left and Norway was starting to properly attack when I appeared for the first time. I was only a court jester and saw the interactions between you and Eoghan from the palace window. I knew that you would never understand if you knew who I actually was so I just continued with my facade and had Eoghan perform a spell to mask the fact that I was a nation."

"So it was you! I zought zere was somezing off about zat one jester who always played wiz me when zey didn't let me in ze meetings!"

"Vait, I remember jou too! jou played vith me ven zey vere signing ze treaty zat allowed us to kick Franny's butt at Vaterloo!"

Arthur smiled at their exclamations, "Indeed, that was me. I'm glad to know the spell worked. But after that and with each new alter and love it just seemed natural to hide behind just me, especially when Sid came out."

"Who ale the others you mentioned? Glandpa, Mum, Daddy and Dad?" asked Japan, head tilted to the side.

"Oh, well, Grandpa is Roman Empire, Mum is Britannia, Daddy is the Celts and Dad is Germania. Norway's also my brother."

"So are jou telling me zat jou are mein step-bruder?" exclaimed Prussia. Arthur nodded, "Geez, no wonder you're such a waif!"

"Oi, I resent that! Just 'cause I was malnourished in the court and haven't managed to pull back the pounds after the ... never mind."

"After the what, Arthur?" asked Canada.

"It doesn't matter! Ding dong ding dong!" Arthur slapped his hand over his mouth

"Was that Rue's melody in bell sounds, Artie?" asked America with a smirk.

"No, you bloody git! It's the Quarter Past Chime of the Clock Tower! Honestly, Hollywood copied a piece of almost 200 year old music!"

"You're avoiding the question, Arthur," said Denmark.

Arthur sighed, "Fine, if you must know, do you remember how in the 60's and later in the 80's and 90's I always seemed to be shaking slightly towards the ends of meetings?"

"Hai."

"Oui, I did notice zat."

"I noticed it, too," piped in Canada.

"Well, that was because at each of those points I was completely addicted to some drug. In the 60's it was weed and acid, the 80's it was acid again and ecstasy, and in the 90's the drug of choice was acid again and cocaine. I'm not all that proud of it, but there you are."

"Oh, Angleterre, why didn't you tell someone?"

"Because I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop until the craze died down. You all know how it is when all your people are doing something, you have to do it too," the nations all nodded, they'd all had that happen to them, but not with something like that.

They all sat in contemplative silence for a bit, going over what had happened since they'd turned up at the Angel Islington all of 15 minutes ago.

For Arthur, he'd finally broken his bubble, finally stopped hiding behind the gentlemanly mask he'd worn ever since the Beatles struck their first note in the studio. He was finally free to just be him, just plain Arthur 'Artie' Kirkland, not the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

For everyone else, it was a real shock to the system; nearly everything they thought they knew about the bushy-browed nation had been a lie! Some of them weren't even sure if they could really trust Arthur anymore, but then they realised something. They all had masks. They all had hidden bits of their personality that they never showed anyone. They all looked at the reminiscing Arthur and marvelled at how happy and carefree he looked. To them in that moment, Arthur held some ethereal glow about him, an extra layer to his original beauty that just made him even more perfect. And they all swore to themselves that they would never let anyone take him away from them.

Arthur blinked as he felt the stares on him. He smiled at them, "Like what you see?" they all blushed and looked away as Arthur chuckled, "I don't mind you know. You are my boyfriends after all," Arthur shrugged and moved position so instead of his head being the highest thing in his body his feet were and vice versa. "Oh, bloody hell, I am such an idiot! You can't finish the gig in those clothes!" Arthur backward rolled out of his chair and turned to face them, "Come, come!"

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Alfred, thoroughly bewildered.

"The Wardrobe!" said Arthur with a flourish, flying off back out of the room. The others looked at each other.

"Come on, quickly now, don't you want to get out of those suits?!" said Arthur when he realised they weren't following. The six blinked as they realised, yes, they were still wearing their formal suits, and followed Arthur through the hallways until they came to a set of double doors with a sign hanging on them that said 'Narnia'. England flipped the sign so it said 'The Wardrobe' and opened the doors in.

Inside was a veritable Aladdin's cave of clothes. They were organised by year, style and type of clothes. The wardrobe started in the 4th century with lots of green, beige and brown tunics and breeches and the odd small dress, it went to the 16th century and lots of court fashion and the odd suit of armour and squires outfit and jesters hat, following to the 17th century, it was obviously Captain's wardrobe with lots of things that looked like they'd been stolen off the set of Pirates of the Caribbean, the 19th century held a lot of suits and tuxedos and shirts and the odd cane, then the 20th century was separated into further sections; there was a section full of military uniforms, one full of dorky suspenders and pinstripe shirts from the 50s and then a section full of surprisingly fashionable smart-casual suits and casual polo shirts and jumpers(sweaters) for the 60s, the 70s was part tight lycra spacesuits, part ripped, ill-fitting clothes, part flowery hippie and part sparkles, the 80s was full of lots of poufy, feminine shirts and trousers in pastel colours and black, goth styles; the 90s started to look a bit more sane, there was the occasional weird, colourful, geometric type shirt but apart from that, nothing that wouldn't look nice today. The section for the 21st century was kind of bare but held a mix of lots of styles from different eras and countries. Arthur walked into the wardrobe and turned to face the gawping nations.

"This room is an amalgamation of all the outfits I have owned over the years. Have a look through and find something that you would like to wear and I'll make it the right size. Oh and by the way, a) I expect no judging anyone for what they choose to wear, b) I have things you may not think I would have, so don't give up if you can't find something immediately and c) If a ginger ghost tries to give you help, don't listen to her." Arthur stepped to the side, "You may begin your search."

It was a testament to how shocked they were at the amount of clothes in the wardrobe that they didn't react to that last point. They just went in and started searching for an outfit. Five minutes later the first person came out.

"As I deduced! Find something good, Matthias?" the Dane nodded.

"You've got a real selection there haven't you?" he said, holding out his selection.

"Yep, now let's see what you have… black trench coat, as predicted, Sid's black skinny jeans from the Sex Pistols, red t-shirt and a pair of…beer mug slippers, really?" said Arthur, eyebrow raised as he held up the items in question.

"Hey, I don't want to wear boots and have my feet stink." said Denmark defensively.

"I'm not judging!" said Arthur as he got out his wand and waved it once over Denmark and once over the clothes which immediately enlarged to Denmark's size, "You can get changed here or I have a small changing room you can use."

"I'll just stay here," said the Dane with a smirk.

"Please bear in mind I have to go on stage after this. I'd prefer not to do it with a boner."

Matthias sighed, "True, god you're such a killjoy."

"It's for your own good. I can't perform to the best of my abilities if I'm distracted, now, can I?"

"I suppose not," conceded Denmark as Prussia walked up with his selection.

"Jou know, jour vings are very pretty," said Prussia charmingly as he handed Arthur a Teutonic Knight uniform.

Arthur blushed, his wings fluttering slightly "Thank you, it's nice to not have to hide them," he said as he took the clothes and performed the spell. He handed them back and then realised just what he had just enlarged…

_**AN: OOOOHHH CLIFFY! I know I always do that but it's just where the chapters are naturally. Anyway, so yeah review any questions! Chatillon out!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_AN: GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! The new chapter is up! Yay! BAD NEWS EVERYONE! It's really really really short. Next chapter will be longer promise! Oh and be prepared to squee. Right, well Enjoy!_**

"DAMNIT! I thought you wouldn't find it!" shouted Arthur.

"I didn't find it, France did," said Prussia with a snicker.

"Wait, find what?" asked Denmark.

"Oh just a room filled with the military uniforms of all of us," said the Prussian, smiling innocently as Arthur grumbled.

"Really?"

"Yes! Okay, I admit, I replicated all of the outfits that I've ever seen you in. I can't remember why I started but I've done it since about the 17th century. It has been useful occasionally, anyway, go get changed! And no performing!"

"Killjoy!" said Prussia.

"You'll have plenty of joy later but I don't want a boner while on stage, thank you very much."

"Fine, jour vish is our command, oh awesome von."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Now, I wouldn't say zat," said hugging Arthur from behind, his chin on the other's shoulder, "I 'ave found flattery gets me many places, 'aven't I, mon cher?" Arthur blushed bright red and slapped France's hands away.

"I'm not your 'dear' anything," huffed Arthur, breaking free of France's hold. France chuckled,

"Je sais tu parles le français"

"Oui, oui, je parle te langue," said Arthur, sighing.

"You actually speak French, Artie?" asked America, carrying jeans, a Zelda T-shirt and a creeper hoodie.

"Why, yes. It was the official language of the courts for several hundred years, I just kept up with it because it's a) useful and b) practically the same as it was at that time, just with the addition of certain words."

"True," conceded France.

"Anyway, Alfred can I have your selection?"

"Yeah, here you go," Alfred handed over his selection. Arthur looked it over and chuckles.

"I always knew you were a nerd but a gaming nerd?" he commented as he cast the spell.

"Heh, yeah," said Alfred, taking the clothes and rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's the biggest nerd I know. And I have TheBajanCanadian in my land!" commented Canada, coming up behind them and making Prussia jump.

"Scheisse! Give a guy some varning next time vould jou, Mattie?"

"I never give you warning, you're too funny to scare," said Matthew, shrugging.

Arthur chuckled at the interaction, "Indeed, he is. Anyway, can I have your choice, Matthew?" Canada nodded and handed over a simple brown tunic and leggings. Arthur happily resized it before turning round to face France, "Do you actually have your choice?" France nodded and held out the blue tunic that he wore back in the 11th century. Arthur took one look at it and fell over on the floor laughing. The rest of them looked at him incredulously.

"Would you care to explain what is so funny, Angleterre?"

"You…chose…the exact…clothes…..that you were wearing…when I realised…I was gay!" said Arthur before falling back into laughter again. Prussia snickered.

"Vat vere jou doing to make him realise zat, Franny?"

"I 'ave no idea, Gil."

"I'll bet he was prancing around like a fairy princess," said Canada with a smirk.

"You'd be dead right," said a female, ginger ghost, floating up to the nations.

"AAHH GHOST! MATTIE, I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM BEHIND!" This reaction only served in making Arthur laugh even harder.

"Hello, Britannia," said Denmark.

"Hello, Viking," said Britannia coldly.

This made Arthur stop laughing and sit up, leaning back on his arms, "Mum, we've gone over this. No-one here holds any ill will towards me at the moment."

"I know, sweetie, but I'm still concerned for you with these ruffians about."

"Mum, don't they're all trustworthy you know that, otherwise my dust wouldn't have let them come."

Britannia sighed, "You're right. Anyway, I'll tell the rest you'll be longer than expected," she said, starting to float out, "Oh, by the way, Gabby called, Toni kicked her out again so she's coming up. She was almost in tears."

Arthur growled and stood up, "Thanks for telling me, I'll go and get her now." He turned back to the nations, "Get changed while I go do damage control. Spain's a great guy, but a horrible father," said Arthur in clipped tones before quickly flying out the door, shutting it behind him.

The six nations looked at each other. "Okay, vat ze hell vas zat?" asked Prussia.

"Exactly what it sounds like, mon cher, Toni is a terrible father," said France, shrugging and starting to change. America shivered.

"Yeah, horrible father," he shook his head and started to change as well.

"Jou guys know zat's not vat I meant right?"

"Oui…"

"Ne, whele did Arthur-kun go?" asked Japan, coming up with a sakura patterned gi in his hand.

"He went to comfort a crying colony," said Denmark.

"Oh, I see."

"What colony do you think this Gabby is?" asked Canada, changing himself.

"I'd say she's Gibraltar," said France.

"Ja, zat sounds about right," said Prussia, conceding the point, "But vat do jou guys zink of all zis?"

"I'm just wondering how the hell he kept it from us all this time," said America.

"I'm wondering how we missed Captain," said Canada.

"I think they traded places once or twice actually. I vaguely remember his accent."

"Mmm… Now you say that, yeah, you're right."

"I think that intloduction was vely sweet," said Japan.

"Oui, it was. I can't wait to see what else 'e 'as in store for us."

"Yeah," said America. The others hummed in agreement before changing as well.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~

Prussia had just pulled on his last boot before there was a knock at the door.

"Is everyone decent?" came the voice of Arthur.

"Oui, we are all decent," said France. Arthur opened the door, visibly calmer than when he first went out. He saw Japan still in his suit and smacked himself again.

"Sorry, Kiku, here let me get that for you," said Arthur before casting the spell to re-size Kiku's denim jacket, t–shirt, jeans and black cat ears and tail. Kiku nodded in thanks, "By the way, the ears and tail respond to your emotions. Properly, I mean," Kiku went wide eyed and started to change immediately, getting into his clothes really quickly before attaching the ears and tail, the tail immediately started to sway from side to side and the ears perked up on his head. Arthur awwed at the sight, "So cute! I knew they would suit you. Right, now, if you would like to follow me down to the concert area, we may, at last, be able to finish this thing," said Arthur, setting off out the room and through a series of corridors until he reached a room labelled concert area and opened the door…

_**AN: Squee right? Okay! So next chapter is the Concert Part 2 and has the mini-competiton in it so watch out for that. I should be updating DSoF next so yeah. Chattion out!**_

_**Edit AN: It completely passed my notice but this story is my first ever story that is over 9000 words long!**_

_**...**_

_**I think I need to lay off the internet for a while...**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: Helluuuuu~ Welcome back to Valentine's Surprise! Okay I may be slightly high but it's on laughter! (IT'S A NATURAL HIGH I-I-I WISH THAT I COULD TOUCH THE SKY I-I-I! (If you've seen that thing then know that the guy that does it is a smoker!)) The competition that I mentioned is thiis Chapter, I'll explain it at the end. Okay Enjoy~**_

They walked through a few corridors before coming to a room with a sign which said, "Gig room" on it. Arthur opened the door and everyone was treated to a snippet of Greensleeves before the people in the room realised that they had an audience. "Oh, ya here now?" asked Sid.

"Sid! Don't be so rude! It's not their fault!" said a Hispanic looking girl holding a lute, "Hola, by the way. I'm Gibraltar, but just call me Gabby."

"Arthur, you wanna go get changed?" asked a now teenaged Eoghan, "You're still in your fairy stuff."

Arthur looked down at himself, "So I am, I'll be back in a minute, goodbye!" he said before flying back out the door. The nations looked in wonder at the massive selection of electric guitars of all makes, shapes and patterns.

"Like them?" asked Damon, "Took us a while to collect them all, didn't it?"

"An amalgamation of 70 years of going to various auctions and shops and getting gifted stuff and buying custom-made ones and then there's a couple that are our own."

"You make your own electric guitars?!" asked Denmark, whipping round. Sid nodded. "SO COOL!" he said, eyes twinkling. The nations on stage chuckled then Eoghan picked up his fife again and started to play Interlude by Alt-J, the others joined in and soon it sounded like a May Day Parade in there. As the song finished, Arthur walked in in a yellow t-shirt and jeans and with blue highlights in his hair.

"Nice, very nice. Now! Let's start this thing!" he said, going over to the wall and taking a slightly bashed up, mint-green guitar with a St George's Flag motif on it off its hook. He slung it around his neck and flew up on stage, taking an amp lead from Damon and plugging it into his guitar.

"Right. Well, we're gonna start with a song that is probably one of my more famous ones, and it's definitely stood the test of time."

"Erm, mon cher, I don't mean to spoil your spotlight or anything, but what is up with your 'air?" asked France, looking almost horrified at the blue highlights.

"Huh? Oh, you can blame him for that one," Arthur said, pointing at Damon, "When he made the Gorillaz so he didn't have to turn back into David Bowie, he based the band members off people he knew. So, I was 2-D, Murdoc was based on Prussia, Noodle was based on Kiku, and Russell was based on Alfred."

"But, isn't Noodre femare?" asked Kiku.

"I'll let Damon explain," said Arthur, with a smirk.

"Well…you see….Okay I thought you were a girl the first time I saw you!" he said, blushing red.

"You thought I was femare? Why?"

"I don't know! I think it was your face shape or your eyes, and I only saw you out the corner of my eye really, so, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I heald you thought Francis-san was a girl too."

"No, that was Albert," said Arthur, "He saw you in a really eighties style billowy blouse once I think."

"Can we just get to the bloody thing already?!" asked Eoghan from his side of the stage, bringing a mic across and setting it in front of Arthur. "We've all been waiting too damn long for this thing!"

"Right, okay so, first song! And off we flipping go!

_Well, here we are and here we are and here we go!_

_All aboard and we're hitting the road,_

_Here we go-o! Rockin' all over the world!_

_And, giddy up and giddy up and get away_

_We're going hard and we're going today_

_Here we go-o! Rockin' all over the world!_

_And I like it I like it I like it I like it_

_I li-li-like it, li-li-like_

_Here we go! Rockin' all over the world!_

_Well go and tell your Mama what you're gonna do!_

_Hit the floor in your dancin' shoes,_

_Here we go-o! Rockin' all over the world!_

_And I like it I like it I like it I like it_

_I li-li-like it, li-li-like_

_Here we go! Rockin' all over the world!_

_And I like it I like it I like it I like it_

_I li-li-like it, li-li-like_

_Here we go! Rockin' all over the world!_

_And I like it I like it I like it I like it_

_I li-li-like it, li-li-like_

_Here we go! Rockin' all over the world!_

_And I like it I like it I like it I like it_

_I li-li-like it, li-li-like_

_Here we go! Rockin' all over the world!"_

At the end of the song Sid cheered, "Yes! We've started! Finally!"

"You said it Sid!" said Eoghan.

"Alright! So that was Rockin' All Over the World by 'Status Quo'" said Arthur, his hands coming up to put air quotes around the name of the band, "i.e. me!" he said chuckling.

"Okay, enough with the bragging!" cut in Damon, "This next one is a medley we put together of five British songs. We did have six in it but then Spamano happened so that flew right out the window."

"Spamano?" asked Canada.

"Ship name for Spain and Romano, Captain had a crush on Spain but then realised he was not gonna get the booty. Anyway! We called this medley British Blokes…"

Arthur nodded then started a riff for the first song in the medley. Eoghan stepped up to the mic first.

"_My friend and me, looking though that red box of memories._

_Faded I'm sure,_

_But love just seems to stick in the things you know._

_Yes, there's love if you want it_

_Don't sound like no sonnet_

_My love_

_Yes there's love if you want it_

_Don't sound like no sonnet_

_My love"_

Eoghan stepped back as the guitar changed into the next melody. Captain stepped up.

"_Today, was gonna be tha day that they're gonna throw it back ta you_

_By now you shoulda somehow realised what you gatta do_

_I don't believe tha anybody feels tha way Ah do_

_About ya now._

_Because maybay, ya gonna be the one tha' saves me_

_And after all_

_You're ma wonderwall!"_

As Captain stepped back the guitar changed again, but this time had a distinctly Asian undertone to it. Albert stepped up.

"_I got your picture,_

_Of me and you_

_You wrote I love you,_

_I say me too._

_I sit there staring and there's nothing I can do._

_Oh it's in colour,_

_Your hair I brown,_

_Your eyes are hazel,_

_And as soft as clouds" _That line caused Japan to blush pink.

"_You've got me turning up and turning down_

_I'm turning in, I'm turning round,_

_I'm turning Japanese I think I'm _

_Turning Japanese I really think so._

_Turning Japanese I think I'm_

_Turning Japanese I really think so."_

The guitar cut out and there was a slight drum solo as Sid stepped up and all the others started clicking a beat.

"_I gotta be cool, relax_

_Get hip, and get off my tracks_

_Take a backseat hitchhike,_

_Then take a long ride on my motorbike_

_Until I'm ready!" ("Ready Siddy")_

"_Crazy little thing called love._

_There goes my baby,_

_He knows how to rock and roll _

_He drives me crazy_

_He gives me hot and cold fever!_

_He leaves me in a cool, cool sweat."  
_

There was a short riff then the guitar started a new riff that was louder than the others. Damon stepped up with an eighties perm and grabbed the mic.

"_They put you down, and say you're wrong._

_You tacky things, you put them on!_

_Rebel, rebel, you've torn your dress._

_Rebel rebel, your face is a mess_

_Rebel rebel, how could they know?_

_Hot tramps, I love you so._

_Well you've torn your dress,_

_Your face is a mess!_

_You can't get enough but enough ain't a test_

_You've got your transmissions and a live wire_

_You've got your few lines and I can't help but move, _

'_Cause I love your dress_

_You're an overnight success_

_Because your face is a mess!_

_So how could they know?_

_So how could they know?_

_Hot tramps, we love you so!" _and with one last down stroke of the guitar, they were done.

_**AN: Alright so, this competion. Well, if you see, in the last medley I didn't say the names of the songs (apart from if it was part of the lyrics) so, your challenge is, without searching it, review and tell me the name of and who sung all five songs in the British Blokes. Using search engines is cheating and if you get names but not artists or don't get all five you get a chapter in Harry's Escape, If you get all five names and artists you get a one-shot of your choice. If you get all five and guess where I got the inspiration for the medley from then you get a cameo somewhere. (I'll figure details when I get there)**_

_**So that's the competition and prizes, as always review with any questions you may have and I'll see you next time!**_

_**Chatillon, OUT!**_

_**Edit AN: Changed my mind about who Murdoc was based on.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_AN: HELLO INTERNET! Okay well the response on the competition as been extremely underwhelming. I expected better as I didn't think they were too obscure. (I could have made it way harder trust me.) Anyway, Enjoy~!_**

Damon's hair reverted back to the bird's nest it was before and he hi-fived Sid.

"We bloody did it!"

"We definitely did!"

"Did you like it?" asked Eoghan. The nations nodded as they clapped, slightly overwhelmed. Arthur looked at them curiously.

"Is this really everyone's first gig? Because I find that hard to believe."

"It's not mine! I've seen a few rock bands before," said Alfred

"Me too," said Demark.

"And me," said Canada.

"I've been to metal gigs vith Russia before," admitted Prussia.

"I've only ever been to Eurovision and more pop gigs," said France.

"I've been to cons where they've played lock styre theme-songs befole but that's diffelent," said Japan.

"Okay, so why do you all look so shell-shocked?"

"I zink we're all trying not to jump you mon ami," muttered France.

Gabby noped out as the England's sighed. "I had hoped that I would be able to get through a good set before this point, but apparently not!" said Arthur, face-palming. Then he looked up, a steely glint in his eye, "Well, I'm going to get through this bloody set! I have spent hours choosing the right songs to use for this and you lot are not going to stop it before it's even begun!" Arthur visibly calmed down, shivers leaving his body, "Luckily for me I have just the spell to use to let the show go on. Range Obscuras Figitas Sexual." The nations visibly relaxed, their trousers going back to their correct state.

"Did you literally just do a range anti-erection spell?" asked Eoghan, eyebrow raised.

"So what if I did?" Eoghan just sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, what's our next song then?" asked Damon.

"William Shakespeare and the Quills."

"Oh, tha's me ain't it?"

"I thought I'd have Albert do it, he has the better voice for it," said Arthur.

"Fine."

"Oh, so it is me to sing now?"

"Yes," said Arthur, setting down his guitar and picking up a trombone. Albert stepped up to the mic.

"So this song is actually from a children's programme called Horrible Histories, but it is a nice song, I admit.

_My name is Shakespeare, William._

_I owned a feather quill I am_

_The writer most familiar to you._

_My way with words amazes me,_

_Came up with so many phrases me_

_That still the number dazes me too_

_Oh 'You've got to be cruel to be kind'_

_'If truth were known' 'Love is blind'_

_Yes each of these quotes you'll find_

_It's what I do._

_'Seen better days'"_

_("That's one of his")_

"_Oh, 'Salad days'"_

_("He is the biz")_

"'_All the world's a stage'_

_They call me Billy Whizz_

_May seem kinda scary_

_I'm a walking dictionary_

_Sturdy with the wordy _

_Shakespeare_

_'Quality of mercy is not strained'_

_'Such stuff as dreams are made'_

_'Off with his head'_

_My phrases you'll note_

_'This is the short and long of it'_

_'Brevity is the soul of wit'_

_'As good luck would have it'_

_You can quote._

_Oh you suffered 'green-eyed jealousy'_

_Oh please do not 'stand on ceremony'_

_I wrote 'the Queen's English'_

_'The Queen's English' I wrote._

_'It's Greek to me'"_

_("That's a Shakespeare line")_

"_'Meal and drink to me'"_

_("He was the first to combine")_

_'Infinite variety'_

_Yes that was one of mine,_

_Don't call me flakey_

_I'm William Shakey_

_Not laxy with the phrasey_

_Shakespeare_

_I was the greatest, I was ace._

_To find a better writer that's 'a wild goose chase'_

_I was truly brilliant which is why I sing_

_'You can't have too much,_

_Of a good thing'"_

At this point Albert looked straight at Kiku and said in the smexiest voice he could muster, _"'If music be the food of love, play on'_

'_Et tu Brute'"_

_("Did you ever know")_

"'_Forever and a day'"_

_("From a Shakespeare show")_

"'_Good riddance' 'Fair play'_

'_Pure as the driven snow'_

'_High time' 'Lie low'_

'_Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"_

_The nation's favourite bard _

_Shakespeare_

_Do-be-do-be-do-be_

'_To be or not to be'_

_Shoo-be-do-be-do-be_

_Shakespeare_

Albert finished and bowed before retreating back to his on-stage chair, which resided in the corner behind the amps. The others were still chuckling apart from Arthur who was glaring at Albert.

"I thought you were meant to be prude." Albert shrugged and smiled sweetly at Arthur who huffed.

"Ah, lay off him Artie. He's allowed to be provocative if he wants to be," said Damon, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "Anyway, you need to save your energy if we're gonna do the next song."

"Oooo, yeah, I love this one! This song is called Dancing With Myself. It's by Billy Idol," Eoghan said before turning to Arthur and offering his hand, "May I have the honour of this dance?"

Arthur chuckled and put his hand on Eoghan's, "You may, just don't tread on my feet." Eoghan smiled back as the song started.

Arthur got spun around and started to jive with Eoghan as he started singing.

"_On the floor of Tokyo_

_Or down in London town to go, go_

_With the record selection_

_And the mirror's reflection_

_I'm dancing with myself"_

Eoghan passed Arthur to Sid as the next verse started.

"_When there's no-one else in sight_

_In the crowded lonely night_

_Well I wait so long_

_For my love vibration_

_And I'm dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself"_

Arthur got taken by Captain as the next verse started and they danced in a 60's style.

"_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself"_

Albert took over and took the male part in a lively quickstep.

"_So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself"_

Arthur broke away from that and Damon took over.

"_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Well there's nothing to lose_

_And there's nothing to prove_

_I'll be dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself"_

Eoghan took over again and they jived in the middle of the stage.

"_So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance"_

At this point Arthur took the liberty of dancing for the audience, doing every non-provocative dance move he could think of, without break dancing somehow.

"_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_Dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world_

_And there's every type of girl_

_But your empty eyes_

_Seem to pass me by_

_Leave me dancing with myself_

_So let's sink another drink_

_'Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance_

_I'd ask the world to dance"_

"Ah, that was so much fun!" said Arthur, breathing slightly harder than usual. He looked at his audience and sighed, "Do we have a song that everyone can dance to?"

"Errrmmm…." said everyone, scratching their heads.

"Oo! Oh, no…never mind."

There was a faint sound of a ticking clock in the background.

"Oh we could use….No we couldn't…."

The ticking clock came back.

Everyone heard a ding.

"Morning Glory!" said Eoghan, clicking his fingers.

"Oh that'll do. Who doesn't mind being kicked?" asked Arthur

Sid put his hand up, "I may as well." Eoghan went over to him and delivered a sharp kick to Sid's Central West torso (Manchester, if anyone was wondering). Sid coughed a few times, coughing out a few clouds of cotton.

"You are nofin, you are a fool, and you are a wayste of tahme. Okay, gorrit," he said offering Arthur a thumbs up.

"Great. By the way can you start the riff earlier so I don't have to wait for ages to get going?" The others nodded as Arthur sat on the edge of the stage and started picking his nails. Most of the nations looked at each other confused but France just walked up to Arthur and held out a rose.

"Mon cher, would you give me ze honour of zis dance?"

Arthur took the proffered rose and put it in his hair, "I shall indeed," he placed his hand in Francis' as there was a couple of slow phrases then as soon as the melody kicked in, Francis dragged him off the stage and spun him around, sending him straight to America who caught England and started to dance with him as Sid started singing.

_"All your dreams are made_

_When you're chained to the mirror and the razor blade_

_Today's the day that all the world will see"_

Mattie stole Arthur from Alfred and twirled him around, starting his own dance.

_"Another sunny afternoon_

_Walking to the sound of my favourite tune_

_Tomorrow never knows what it doesn't know too soon_

_Need a little time to wake up!"_

Gilbert stole Arthur and he and Denmark danced with him.

_Need a little time to wake up, wake up!_

_Need a little time to wake up!_

_Need a little time to rest your mind,_

_You know you should so_

_I guess you might as well._

_What's the story mornin' glory?"_

Arthur twirled away from the rest of the Drunk Trio and brought Kiku off the wall and danced with him.

_"Need a little time to wake up, wake up!_

_What's the story mornin' glory?_

_Need a little time to wake up, wake up!"_

Just before the guitar solo, Francis stole Arthur back from Kiku and started to dance with him properly. They seemed to have a natural rhythm together that should have made the others jealous but didn't because they finally understood that it didn't mean Arthur loved them any less.

_"All your dreams are made_

_When you're chained to the mirror and the razor blade_

_Today's the day that all the world will see"_

Francis pushed Arthur into the middle of the six and he danced with them all equally, not one was left out.

_"Another sunny afternoon_

_Walking to the sound of my favourite tune_

_Tomorrow never knows what it doesn't know too soon_

_Need a little time to wake up!_

_Need a little time to wake up, wake up!_

_Need a little time to wake up!_

_Need a little time to rest your mind,_

_You know you should so_

_I guess you might as well._

_What's the story mornin' glory?_

_Need a little time to wake up, wake up!_

_What's the story mornin' glory?_

_Ya need a little time to wake up, wake up!_

_What's the story mornin' glory?_

_Need a little time to wake up, wake up!_

_What's the story mornin' glory?_

_Need a little time to wake up, wake up!"_

As the song came to a close Arthur was breathing heavily and made his way back to the stage and just sat there. Eoghan came over and grabbed the scruff of his neck, turning Arthur to rabbit form then picking him up and cuddling him.

"You wore him out! Poor Bunny," Arthur glared up at Eoghan and bit him slightly, "Hey! No need to bite me! I'm gonna put you down now!" He did and Arthur changed back to human.

"Was there really any need?" asked Arthur. Eoghan shrugged causing Arthur to grab his legs, transforming him into a Gilbird with eyebrows. Eoghan chirped in annoyance and flew away to hide in Prussia's hair with the Gilbird that was already there. Arthur made a show of getting up and dusting his hands off before picking up his guitar again. "Right, well he can stay like that for a bit, if that's alright with you, Gilbert?"

"Fine viz me!"

"Good, okay, erm, song? What are we going to do now?"

"Parklife!" shouted Damon.

"Go on then, let's do it," said Arthur, starting the riff.

_"OI!"_ shouted Captain, making everyone jump.

_"Confidence is a preference of the 'abitual voyeur of what is known as,"_

_"Parklife!" piped in Damon._

_"The morning soup can be avoided if you take a route straight through what is known as,"_

_"Parklife!"_

_"John's got brewer's droop, 'e gets intimidated by the dirty pigeons_

_They love a bit of 'im"_

_"Parklife!"_

Captain pointed at Alfred, _"Oo's that gut lord marchin'?_

_You should cut down on your porklife mate_

_GET SOME EXERCISE!" _Everyone laughed at a pouting Alfred.

_"All the people," _sang Damon.

"_So many people!_

_And they all go hand-in-hand,_

_Hand-in-hand through their,_

_Parklife!"_

_"Know what I mean?_

_I get up when I want, except on Wednesdays,_

_When I get rudely awakened by these lot!"_ he pointed behind him.

_"Parklife!"_

_"I put some trousers on, have a cup of tea, and think about leaving the 'ouse."_

_"Parklife!"_

_"I feed the pigeons I sometimes feed the sparrows too,_

_It gives me a sense of enormous well-being."_

_"Parklife!"_

_"And then I'm 'appy, for the rest of the day,_

_Safe in the knowledge that there'll always be a part of my 'eart devoted to it!"_

_"All the people!_

_So many people_

_And they all go hand-in-hand,_

_Hand-in-hand through their_

_Parklife!_

_Parklife._

_Parklife!"_

Captain looked at Prussia, _"It's got nothin' to do with yer 'Vorshprung Durk Technique' you know!" _Prussia cringed at the mispronunciation.

_"Parklife._

_"Parklife!"_

_"And it's got nothing to do with you joggers,"_ Damon started jogging around Captain,_ "who go_

_Round and round and round and round!"_

_"All the people!_

_So many people!_

_And they all go hand-in-hand,_

_Hand-in-hand through their_

_Parklife!"_

_**AN Edit: There is a poll on my profile for your preferences for the smut scene, if I'm going to do one. Please check it out and vote! Thanks! Chatillon out!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: *hides* Hiiiiiii? Sorry, school is taking all my time away! ARGH! Anyway, enjoy!**_

"Well that was fun! I said I was going to do a talky bit next didn't I?" asked Arthur. The rest of the people on stage nodded so Arthur sat down on the edge of the stage and looked out at every one.

"So, talky bits include, storytime, Q and A, explanations and maybe some stand up. Maybe. SO! How about I explain about the animals thing 'cause I know that you're all just dying to hear about that.

So it was sometime in early 11th century, a few decades before the Norman invasion, and me and Albion were having a picnic! We'd found a hollow under the roots of this old oak tree in the forest and I'd had some leftovers from the last night's feast put in a basket for a pleasant lunch. We were chatting away happily when Albion suddenly heard this angry tinkling from outside the hollow. We looked at each other like, 'Shit'. Turns out, we'd been sitting in this fairy's nest for all this time. We got out and stayed just long enough to apologise before getting the hell out. Unfortunately for us, the fairy also had time to curse us. And now, when we get grabbed in certain places, we turn into various animals. You saw the bunny and the eagle, there's a cat, a snake and a seal."

"So jou got cursed and now jou guys turn into all zese animals."

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

"Well I like it. I'm looking forward to seeing which one is where," said Alfred, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm gonna stop that right now and tell you which one is where. Right so…"

"I'm showing them," said Damon, turning Arthur into a bunny again, "So, you know this one, scruff of the neck." Arthur changed back, "Eagle, just under left knee," he turned Arthur into another Gilbird, "Apart from it's a Gilbird because Gilbird was a Prussian eagle." Arthur changed back again, "Cat, you'd have never have found this one trust me, you pull his thumbnail." Arthur turned into a cute cat that Japan couldn't help coming up to and stroking. Arthur let him for a while before turning back again. "Snake, grab both sides of his chest at the same time."

:You guys all look so silly right now,: hissed Arthur

:This _is_ a bit of a shock to the system: hissed back Canada. Arthur jumped and changed back.

"Canada's a parseltongue! Did not see that one coming!"

"Wait WHAT?" said Eoghan as soon as he changed back, "A parseltongue, seriously?"

"Apparently, he Inherited"

"No way."

"Excuse me, what are you on aboot?"

"You've Inherited, not inherited, Inherited"

"And that means?"

"You've got blocked powers!~ And that means we get to experiment~" sang Eoghan, creeping everyone out.

"A less creepy form of wording it, perhaps, but yes we get to find out your powers. I'll fix you up a magic detection spell later and we can unblock your powers!"

"Do you think any of us wirr have Inherited as well?"

"Erm…Mum, what do you think?"  
"It's a possibility that you have all Inherited, Rome and Germania did have some magic in them," piped in Britannia from on top of a speaker, making everyone but Arthur jump.

"Okay, not cool, Mum," said Eoghan.

"Oh shush."

"Anyway, to get the seal you need to poke his tailbone," said Damon, doing just that. Arthur harrumphed and when he changed back he pulled Damon's hair, turning it brown and straight. It reverted back after a bit but Damon was rubbing his head and glaring at Arthur. "Can we not do the Beatles thing right now?"

"Fine, but it's still talky bit. So what kind of things do you guys want to hear about?" he asked, sitting back on the edge of the stage.

"What powers do you have?" asked America.

"I have Beast Speaker, which enables me to talk to animals, the Sight, which enables me to see hidden magical creatures that don't want to be seen, the power of Pathetic Fallacy, when I have really extreme emotions the weather changes to match, all the fairy powers like the ability to do magic and fly, and I've got a certificate for my proficiency in exorcisms."

"Vow. Jou sure can do a lot of stuff."

"Oh the exorcism stuff is a load of crap, he just talks to them. He doesn't even use a spell or anything," said Sid, back in his cockney accent.

"And I don't even have Charm Speak. You're just making me look better," retorted Arthur with a smile

"Touche."

"Charm Speak?" asked Kiku.

"Yes Charm Speak. Erm, have you ever read the Heroes of Olympus series?"

"No."

"I have!" said Alfred.

"Right, explain Charm Speak to Kiku."

"Okay, dude, so it's basically when you have these like enchantments that are like part of your voice that you can use to tell people what to do and they can't disobey you."

"Oh I see, thank you Arfled-kun."

"No problem dude!"

"Arthur, is it musical time yet?" asked Eoghan.

"Yes, it can be! What do you want to do first?"

"Oliver!"

"Yeah that's good, the rest of us can go and get ready for the next one if you and Captain do that one."

"Great!"

"So, Captain, you're gonna need your Fagin coat aren't you?"

"Aye."

"I think it's in the backstage wardrobe still."

"Oh, I'll go get it then," Captain sauntered off-stage and came back with his red Captain's coat replaced by a shabby tramp's coat with tons of pockets. Arthur smiled and clapped his hands twice. Everyone immediately moved either off stage or into position and Arthur turned to his audience.

"Gentlemen, may I present _Pick a Pocket or Two_ from the hit musical sensation, _Oliver!_" Arthur exited the stage and lights came on on Eoghan and Captain with some other boys to the sides and back of them.

"You see, Oliver..." started Captain

"_In this life, one thing counts_

_In the bank, large amounts_

_I'm afraid these don't grow on trees,_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys,_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two."_

"_Large amounts don't grow on trees._

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two."_

"Let's show Oliver how it's done, shall we, my dears?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" chorused the boys

"_Why should we break our backs_

_Stupidly paying tax?_

_Better get some untaxed income_

_Better to pick-a-pocket or two._

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two._

_Why should we all break our backs?_

_Better pick-a-pocket or two."_

"Who says crime doesn't pay? Ay?

_Robin Hood, what a crook!_

_Gave away, what he took._

_Charity's fine, subscribe to mine._

_Get out and pick-a-pocket or two_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two."_

"_Robin Hood was far too good_

_He had to pick-a-pocket or two."_

"_Take a tip from Bill Sikes_

_He can whip what he likes._

_I recall, he started small_

_He had to pick-a-pocket or two._

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two."_

"_We can be like old Bill Sikes_

_If we pick-a-pocket or two."_

"Stop thief!

_Dear old gent passing by_

_Something nice takes his eye_

_Everything's clear, attack the rear_

_Get in and pick-a-pocket or two."_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two."_

"_Have no fear, attack the rear_

_Get in and pick-a-pocket or two."_

"_When I see someone rich,_

_Both my thumbs start to itch_

_Only to find some peace of mind_

_I have to pick-a-pocket or two._

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys_

_You've got to pick-a-pocket or two."_

"_Just to find some peace of mind_

"_We have to pick-a-pocket or two!"_ There was a black out as the song ended and the audience clapped. Their clapping covered up the sound of a trunk being brought onstage. A spotlight came up on Captain, sans coat.

"May I present our next act, _Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts_ from _A Very Potter Musical_" Alfred let out an unmanly squeal as Captain went off and the spotlight moved to show Arthur sitting on a trunk with a Gryffindor uniform and round glasses on and a lightning bolt scar drawn on his forehead.

There was silence for a bit and then Arthur opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Underneath these stairs_

_I hear the sneers and feel the glares _

_Of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt_

_Can't believe how cruel they are,_

_And it stings my lighting scar," _Arthur brushed his fringe back to further show the scar on his forehead.

"_To know that they'll never ever give me what I want_

_I know I don't deserve these _

_Stupid rules made by the Dursleys _

_Here on Privet Drive._

_Can't take all of these Muggles, _

_But despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive." _Arthur smirked.

"_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. _

_Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town. _

_Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now!"_ Arthur stood up and sang out

"_I gotta get back to Hogwarts! _

_I gotta get back to school! _

_Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, _

_Where everybody knows I'm cool_

_Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts!" _ Minty did a fly-by and France's eyes widened as he saw her for the first time.

"_To goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts! _

_It's all that I love, and it's all that I need._

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts! I think I'm going back" _Arthur lay his trunk flat on the ground and sat on it.

"_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry! _

_Take my Firebolt, gonna fly to the sky. _

_NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, _

_And it's gonna be totally awesome!" _ He stood back up and brought a replica of Harry's wand out his pocket.

"_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand. _

_Defeat the Dark Arts, yeah, bring it on! _

_And do it all with my best friend Ron, _

_Because together we're totally awesome!"_

Damon came through the side stage door. _"Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

Did somebody say Ron Weasley?" He shut the door, "Sorry it took me so long to get here I had to get some Floo Powder. We gotta get going, get your trunk, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Diagon Alley of course!"

"Cool!"

""FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER!"

"_It's been so long, but we're going back! _

_Don't go for work, don't go there for class."_

"_As long as were together-" _

"—_gonna kick some ass!"_

"—_and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_This year we'll take everybody by storm! _

_Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm_

Guinn came in and walked up to them, _"But let's not forget that we need to perform _

_Well in class if we want to pass our O.W.L.s!"_

"Aw, 'Mione, why you gotta be such a buzzkill?" asked Damon

"Because, guys, school's not all about having fun! We need to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!" Guinn turned to the audience as Arthur and Damon went to the other side of the stage

"_I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart!_

_Check out my grades, they're all "O's" for a start!_

_What I lack in looks, well, I make up in heart!_

_And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome!_

_This year I plan to study a lot"_

"_That would be cool if you were actually hot!"_

"_Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!_

" _And that's cool..."_

" _...and that's totally awesome!" _ added Guinn

"_Yeah, it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!" _They sung together, Guinn going over to Damon and Arthur and a few extras coming on at the back

"_We're sick of summer and this waiting around! _

_It's like we're sitting in the lost and found! _

_Don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how..._

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts! _

_We gotta get back to school! _

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts!_

_Where everything is magic-coooool!"_

Everyone came in for the chorus, _"Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts! _

_To goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts! _

_It's all that I love, and it's all that I need!_

_At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS"_

"_I think we're going back..."_

"Ron! You were supposed to take me to Madam Malkin's and use those Sickles Mum gave you for my robes today!" whined Eoghan, 11 years old and tugging on Damon's sleeve.

"Um, who's this?"

"This is stupid, little, dumb, brother Ginny, he's a firstie. Ginny this is Harry. Harry Potter. He is Harry Potter."

Eoghan gasped, "Oh! You're Harry Potter! You're The Boy Who Lived!"

"Yeah, and you're Ginny."

"It's Ginever."

"Cool, Ginny's fine."

Damon clapped in front of Eoghan's face and made like sprinkling something. Eoghan clasped his ears as Damon said, "Stupid brother! Don't crowd the famous friend!"

"Do you guys hear music or something?" asked Guinn, butting in.

"Music?" asked Arthur "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, someone's coming." The four turned around and from the other side of the stage came three faces the audience nations didn't expect to see tonight, India, New Zealand and Australia.

"_Cho Chang," _sang New Zealand and India,

"_Domo arigato!_

_Cho Chang, _

_Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang!_

_Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang!"_

"Who's that?" asked Eoghan.

"That's Cho Chang," answered Damon "that's the guy Harry's totally been in love with, since first year."

"Yeah, but he won't say anything to him," said Guinn.

"Yeah, you never tell a guy you like him, it makes you look like an idiot!" said Damon.

Eoghan went up to India and started speaking really slowly to him. "Konnichiwa, Cho Chang. It is good to meet you. I am Ginny Weasley."

India turned and went, "Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang!"

"That's Pavarti Patil!" said Damon, clapping Eoghan again, "Racist brother!"

Australia went over, saying, "No, no, that's alright! I'm Cho Chang mates."

"They are totally perfect!" said Arthur, not looking at Australia but looking out at the audience. The audience blushed various hues of red.

"Yeah, too bad he's dating Cedric Diggory though, huh?" said Damon shrugging.

"What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory?"

"He's that guy, you know. He's just, like, huge and tall..." Albert cut in front of them.

"_Oh, Cho Chang! _

_I am so in love with,_

_Cho Chang! _

_From Bangkok, to Ding Dang!_

_I sing my love aloud for Cho Chang!" _Albert got beckoned off stage by Australia and they exited.

"I hate that guy! I hate him!" said Arthur and Damon just patted him on the back.

"So are we going to get those robes, or not?" asked Damon to Eoghan.

"Okay, alright, let's go!" sighed Eoghan

"GOD brother!" they exited and Captain and Sid came on in Slytherin robes from one side and Northern Ireland came on in Gryffindor robes and scarf from the other side.

"Present your arm, nerd!" said Captain, looming over North. North gulped but held out his arm. "CHINESE BURN HEX!" yelled Captain and North crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Oh, Crabbe and Goyle. Hey, why don't you dweebs leave Neville Longbottom alone?" asked Arthur, coming on and coming up to Captain.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. You think because you're famous, you can boss everyone around!"

"Well I just don't think it's cool for guys of your size to be picking on guys like Neville. Come on!"

"Oh well you know what I think? I think GLASSES ARE FOR NERDS!" Captain took Arthur's glasses and audibly snapped them. "WE HATE NERDS!"

"And girls!" added Sid, trying and failing to be tough.

"Whoa! My glasses!" exclaimed Arthur

"You don't mess with Harry Potter!" said Damon from behind Guinn, "He beat the Dark Lord when he was a baby!"

"All right. Everyone just calm down," said Guinn, walking over to Arthur brandishing her wand. "OCULUS REPARO!"

"Whoa, cool!" said Arthur, his glasses fixing themselves and jumping back onto his face.

"Now, let's leave these big, baby, childish, jerks alone!"

"DID SOMEONE SAY DRACO MALFOY?" said Sealand, entering from the same side as Captain and Sid and going up to them.

"What do you want, Draco?" asked Damon

"Captain, Sid, take these galleons and go pay for my robes, will you," said Sealand, ignoring Damon, "So, POTTER, back for another year at Hogwarts, are you? Maybe this year, you'll wise up, and hang out with a higher calibre of wizard!"

"Hey, listen Malfoy! Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world and I wouldn't trade them for anything!" said Arthur, putting an arm around Damon and Guinn, Eoghan trying to get in but being pushed away.

"Have it your way," he said before spotting Eoghan, "Wait, don't tell me—dirty blonde hair, a hand-me-down robe, and a stupid complexion! You must be a Weasley!"

"Oh my God! Lay off, Malfoy!" said Damon, "He may be a pain in the arse, okay? But he's my pain in the arse!"

"Well, isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family! God, this place has really gone to the dogs! Luckily next year, I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!" the four others sighed and left the stage as Sealand went to the front.

"_This year you bet, I'm gonna get out of here!_

_The reign of Malfoy is drawing near!_

_I'll have the greatest wizard career!_

_And it's going to be totally awesome!_

_Look out world, for the dawn of the day! _

_When everyone will do whatever I say! _

_And that Potter won't be in my way, and then,_

_I'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

"_Yeah, you'll be the one who is totally awesome!"_

"_Come on, guys! We're going to miss the train!" _shouted Guinn and everyone arranged themselves into three lines and made like a train.

Everyone started singing, _"Who knows how fast this year's gonna go? _

_Hand me a glass, let the Butterbeer flow!"_

"_Maybe at last, I'm gonna talk to Cho?" _ said Arthur

"_Oh, no, that'd be WAY too awesome" _said Damon

"_We're back to learn everything that we can! _

_It's great to come back, to where we began! _

_And here we are, and Alakazam!" _everyone jumped and got into their house groups.

"_Here we go, this is totally awesome!_

_Come on, and teach us everything you know! _

_The summer's over, and we're itching to go!"_

North stood up and sang_ "I think we're ready for...Alberta Dumbledore!"_

"_Oooooo Ahhhhhh." _Britannia walked in from the back

"_Welcome, all of you to Hogwarts!_

_I welcome all of you to school!_

_Did you know that here at Hogwarts,_

_We've got a hidden swimming pool?_

_Welcome hotties, nerds, and tools!_

_Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts,_

_I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:_

My name is Alberta Dumbledore, and I am Headmistress of Hogwarts. You can all call me Dumbledore. I suppose, you can also call me Alberta, if you want a detention. Just kidding—I'll expel you if you call me Alberta!" Britannia walked to the back.

"_Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts!_

_To goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts!_

_It's all that I love, and it's all that I need!_

_HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS!_

_Back to spells and enchantments, _

_To potions and friends!"_

"_To Gryffindor!" _

"_Hufflepuff!" _

"_Ravenclaw!" _

"_Slytherin!" _

"_Back to the place where our story begins! It's Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"_

"_I'm sorry, what's its name?"_

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"_

"_I didn't hear you kids!"_

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"_

"Man I'm glad I'm back!"

~~~~~New Chapter~~~~~

After the song there was a black out then the lights came up fully on both stage and audience.

"Okay, there's two questions I would like to ask about that song, apart from America, who had heard of Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts or A Very Potter Musical before today?" Canada raised his hand.

"Okay, who saw Minty?" France raised his hand.

"Only one? Come on guys I thought you would have been able to see her after everything you've seen."

"There's only one thing for it, isn't there Arthur?" asked Sealand.

"There is indeed Sealand."

"BROWNIE SPIT!" As they said that six brownies popped up and spat in Francis', Kiku's, Alfred's, Matthew's, Matthias' and Gilbert's eyes. The six made noises of disgust and wiped the spit out of their eyes but it had already begun to work its magic. The six blinked twice, looked at Arthur and let out some form of 'NO WAY!'

Minty was resting on Arthur's head, with a fairy sitting on her back. Uni was to one side of Arthur and Griffin was to the other. There was a gaggle of pixies poking their heads out of Griffin's mane and the brownies were sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Everyone, say hello to the previously non-believers," said Arthur. The creatures either went 'Hi!' or waved. The nations waved back, slightly shell shocked. Gilbert was the first to shake himself out of it. He went up to Minty, bringing a few sunflower seeds out a pouch on his belt. He held them up to Minty who took a couple.

"Thanks, Prussia!" she said, eating them. Gilbert smiled and offered the rest to the pixies in Griffin's mane. They looked at him then took one each. There was a tinkling sound as they thanked him. The one that was left he gave to Gilbird as he walked back to the audience.

By this time France has snapped out of it too and had made his way over to Uni, unwrapping and offering a sugar cube to him. Uni took it gently out of his hand and nuzzled him in thanks. France smiled and stroked Uni's nose.

Japan was next and he went over to the brownies and bowed to them. They bowed back and offered a hand shake. Japan accepted it and the brownies giggled as he tried to deal with their multiple arms.

Canada snapped out of it and decided to brave Griffin. He went over, holding out a fish that he'd saved for Kumajirou to Griffin. Griffin took it gratefully and ate it in about ten seconds flat. He purred at Canada and rubbed his head against him. Canada petted him.

Denmark came up beside Canada but this time he looked for the pixies in Griffins mane. They flew out and started looking at him curiously. They were especially interested in his hair and some of them even sat on it, amazed when they found it was like a pillow. Denmark chuckled when some of the pixies went to sleep in his hair.

America didn't want to accept what he was seeing, he remembered what happened the last time England introduced him to his creatures. Looking at the creatures, he could feel the rope around his neck that so many of his people died by. He massaged his throat and looked away, but Arthur came over to him.

"Alfred, this isn't that time. This time, no one's going to die. I promise you. This isn't the age of fear anymore; it's the age of acceptance. And it will be for a long time to come, I promise you that."

"We all do Alfred," said the fairy, and at her voice Alfred turned around.

"Selena? You're real?"

"Yes, I'm real you silly thing! You didn't just dream me up! I've been waiting for the brownies to spit in your eyes for 450 years! So you need to stop with the denial! You accepted Tony but you won't accept us?!" she said, flying straight in front of Alfred's face.

"Okay okay! I believe you!" everyone cheered as Selena nodded a job well done and sat on Alfred's head. Alfred was about to go over to Griffin but he went over to him, jumping off the stage followed by all of the others and there was a black out on stage. They heard the sound of a school bell and the scraping of chairs and a spotlight came up on Albion sitting on a desk with one leg up on the back of a chair, wearing a messy school uniform.

"Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oah!

Never again will she get the best of me!

Never again will she take away my freedom!

And we'll never forget the day we," the rest of the stage lit up to show all of the micronations sat on various desks and chairs and as one they sung.

"…fought for the right to be a little bit naughty!  
Never again will the Chokey door slam

Never again will I be bullied and

Never again will I doubt it when

My mummy says I'm a miracle!

Never again!" they shouted at the nation that takes care of them (mostly at England)

"Never again will we live behind bars!

Never again cause we know ...

We are revolting children...

Living in revolting times

We sing revolting songs

Using revolting rhymes.

We'll be revolting children,

'Til our revolting's done,

And we'll have the Trunchbull bolting.

We're revolting!" They switched places and started going through their dance routine.

"We are revolting children...

Living in revolting times

We sing revolting songs

Using revolting rhymes.

We'll be revolting children,

'Til our revolting's done,

And we'll have the Trunchbull bolting.

We're revolting!"

"We will become a screaming horde!" shouted Sealand

"Take out your hockey stick, and use it as a sword!" shouted Wy, doing just that with a hockey stick pulled out of nowhere. Canada gave a miniscule nod of approval.

"Never again will we be ignored!" shouted Molossia

"We'll find out where the chalk is stored,

And draw rude pictures on the board!" screamed Kugelmugel, drawing a dick in the air.

"It's not insulting; we're revolting!" they all screamed

"We can S-P-L how we like!

If enough of us are wrong,

Wrong is right!

Every word N-O-R-T-Y...

'Cause we're a little bit naughty!

So we ought to stay inside the line.

But if we disobey at the same time,

There is nothing that the Trunchbull can do!"

"She can take her hammer and S-H-U!" yelled Landonia

"You didn't think you could push us too far,

But there's no going back now, we are...

R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N" They all stood on the desks and started clapping .

"(Come on!)" yelled Seren

"We S-I-N-G

U-S-I-N-G...

We'll be R-E-V-O-L-T-I-N-G.

It is 2-L-8-4-U." At the four they all sent double wanker sign out at the audience.

"We are revolting!

We are revolting children...

Living in revolting times

We sing revolting songs

Using revolting rhymes.

We'll be revolting children,

'Til our revolting's done

\- It is 2 l-8 4 u" The same happened with the four here.

We are revolting children..."

"(Never again will she get the best of me!)"

Living in revolting times

We sing revolting songs"

"(Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!)"

"Using revolting rhymes

We'll be revolting children,

'Til our revolting's done,

\- It's 2 L-8 4 U

We are revolting!" They yelled and then the stage went black again.


	9. Chapter 8

There was silence for a few seconds then all of the lights went on, showing Arthur sitting on the edge of the stage again.

"Ah that was fun, anyway, that's the end of that section, and it's time for another talky bit, does anyone have any questions, requests for stories?" he asked, looking at them.

Francis, who had been watching everything up until the last song very happily, went up to Arthur slowly, "Angleterre," he said slowly, "You've been lying to us, 'aven't you?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Arthur sighed and smiled at Francis, "You saw it earlier than I thought you would," he said, sobs threatening in his voice, "You're right, of course, completely right. It's just me here; Sid, Damon, Albion, Albert and Captain…they don't exist, never have. They're projections, imaginary friends, if you will. I made them, and they've been there…in the background…constantly, through eras and ages and kings and queens and tyrants. They…they've been my escape, when the world gets too tough…or I've been beat up again, but…but I guess…I guess I don't need them anymore…do I?" he choked out, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the nations in front of him.

The others didn't know what to think, they don't exist? How can they not exist when they've been in front of them all this time? But then again, they can't exist, can they? It was a vicious paradox, but as they saw Arthur nearly in tears, they did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

Arthur smiled weakly as his boyfriends all hugged him, first Francis, then Kiku, then Alfred and Matthew, then Mathias and Gilbert, making a warm, comforting circle with him in the middle. He buried his head in the bodies around him and let the tears fall, tears of past pains and sorrows mixing with tears of joy and relief. The nations around made no sound, just let him cry into them until he was ready to let go.

As Arthur's sobs started to quieten down, he could feel the connections to his projections snapping, their essence being re-absorbed into him as he shrunk slightly, de-ageing to around 17 years old, his hair gaining green highlights and his emerald eyes swirling with ocean blue, balancing the sea and the land once again.

"Thank you everyone," he said, letting go.

"It's okay," said Kiku, speaking up for once, "We know you needed it."

"Hey, would you look at that!" said Denmark, "You're shorter than Francis now!"

"Oh now that's annoying, I liked being the same height as you, easier to strangle you that way."

"Cut ze crap, mon cheri, you never 'urt me, you know zat."

"Of course I do, if I'd have wanted to hurt you I would have done it," said Arthur like Francis was an idiot.

"Wait so your fights weren't actually fights?" asked Matthew.

"I think we would have killed each other if we actually properly fought, right Francis?"

"Oui."

"I could have told jou zat!" said Prussia, "Artie killed Francis about three times in the Napoleonic Wars, he killed Spain in the Armada and then he killed me once as well."

"Meh, what can I say?" he asked with a shrug.

"I didn't know you were that viorent, Arthur-kun."

"No honorific, please Kiku, I didn't think I needed one, and I'm very violent when I want to be. I used to be Head Torturer back in Bloody Mary's courts," said Arthur, sincerely.

"Head Torturer? How old were you?"

"16," answered Arthur immediately.

"Wow, well done for that."

"Actually, one thing I've always wanted to know is, did you actually marry Queen Elizabeth I?" asked Alfred.

"No, I didn't, she was talking metaphorically when she said that. Bess was like a sister to me."

"Oh right, cause I spent all this time thinking you were straight because of that," Arthur raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Anyway, Angleterre," said Francis, kissing the Brit on the cheek, "Was zere more to your little concert?"

Arthur blushed slightly, "Yes, there was, but we don't have to do it if you don't want to…."

_**AN: Now this bit you guys can choose, do you want the next section of concert (which is what I had planned) or are you bored of Iggy's music? Please let me know in a review or by PM and then I'll do what people like.**_


End file.
